paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra
Tundra is a Snow/ice rescue pup. Tundra belongs to Tundrathesnowpup also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart Tundra is a sweet pup, but a little bit of a tomboy. She doesn't mind getting down and wrestling and playing with the boys, but also doesn't mind getting a bath and getting groomed and dressed up. She has trouble fighting back against mean pups, but will do so if her friends are in true danger. She can be a bit hyper-active at times, especially when she's really excited. Though she's very friendly towards people, she has a short fuse when it comes to Alex. Though she cares about him, she gets irritated when he doesn't pay attention to their warnings. She also has a tendancy to get a bit sassy sometimes, especially when provoked and irritated. When she's older, Tundra gains a more protective side- her motherly instinct kicking in after she has her pups, as well as some worrying tendancies. She gets angry or frustrated easily at anyone that disturbs her family or friends- now that she has more self-confidence, she doesn't have trouble fighting back against anyone. She's very nurturing and caring to her friends and their family as well. Tundra remembers very little about her parents and her past, only knowing that their father was cold like Blizzard, and their mother was soft and caring for the first month of her life until she passed away. All she can remember is that they both disappeared; not knowing her mother's fate. She also recalls being fairly close to a little girl before she was wrapped in a blanket one night and left in a box on the street corner. She knows her parents had siblings, due to some stories her mother would tell, so she figures she has quite a few cousins she has yet to meet. Unknown to both pups, Everest is also Tundra's cousin, until Tundra was informed by her mother in a dream. One day when she was playing on Jake's mountain, there was an avalanche. The pup was trapped under a snowman after Blizzard shoved it onto her, but Rocky saved her, thus sparking the crush for him. Though she doesn't acknowledge the crush until she started spending more and more time with Rocky, and he asks her out a month after she's been living at the Lookout. After finding her brother trapped by a few fallen icicles, she saves him, much to his dismay. Her brother was a bully to her, always teasing and nagging on her because she was the runt, not believing that she could live up to anything. His teasing even becomes jealousy when the PAW patrol took her in after Ryder had watched her save him, admiring her use of a sharp stick to smash the icicles. Blizzard still constantly bullies her, sometimes almost getting to the point of violence, until one of the Pups or Ryder intervenes. Though thankfully when he's older, Blizzard redeems himself and tries to be more of an actual brother to her. Now instead of scrounging around the street, Tundra is happily living with the PAW Patrol. A few months down the road she finds out she has half-sisters named Icee and Snowy, and a half-brother named Bleu, though she's closest to Icee by a landslide. After three years of dating, Tundra and Rocky get married. After a few months or so, they discuss having a family and after a while end up having three lovely pups: Sage , Winter , and Aurora. Though they still handle the tasks of the PAW Patrol, they always make sure they have time for their babies. Another 4 years down the road, Tundra and Rocky become grandparents to 11 puppies! Ace and Winter's pups: Clarity and Breeze and later little Cayo, Aurora and Shadow's pups: Silhouette, Tide , Dusk , Midnight , and Borealis, and finally Sage and Summer's pups: Bear , RJ , and Scarlet. All lovingly spoiled by their grandparents. Tundra is a cocoa-brown husky with tan face markings, two socks on her front paws, and on the tip and bottom of her tail. She has bright light blue eyes, with a similar colored blue badge and a light lavender collar. As an adult, she wears a golden pin one her collar that resembles Rocky's badge with a little R on the side of it, which represents a wedding ring and their marriage. Regular uniform: She wears dark purple goggles and backpack with a lighter purple snow coat with even lighter lavender puffy sleeves and bottom of the jacket. Dates/Formal outfit: She curls a little tuft of fur on her head and her tail. She wears a bright lavender bow around her neck, and a small bow on her left ear with a pink middle and little rhinestones around the middle. If the event is fairly formal, she will wear a light blue dress, similar to the one Skye wore for her princess costume, but a little bit longer Air patrol uniform: ' Similar colors to her regular uniform, except a little bit darker and with different markings. The long sleeves have darker purple cuffs, as well as the front part of the outfit. The sleeves have bright sky blue markings down the sides, and her helmet consists of white and blue markings down the front and a small blue squiggle down the sides. Her pup pack is light blue and purple. 'SNOW Patrol uniform: ' The looks are very similar to her regular uniform, except now the sleeves are longer. The main body is white, with very light seafoam green poofs along her collar, sleeves, and bottom. The sleeves are a light blue, along with her goggles and pup-pack. the two pockets on the side of her pup-pack are seafoam green with the SNOW Patrol badge on both sides. Rocky gives her his winter hat to wear while up in Snowport since it's much colder up there and he wants her to be warm and think of him while she's away Catchphrases: *"There's snow job that I can't handle!"'' *''"I'm ready to roll like a snowball!"'' *''"If it involves snow and ice, you don't have to tell me twice!" '' *''"I'll help the worries melt away!"'' Pup Pack tools: * Ice pick *Snow Shovel. *Two packed up blankets that unravel to a larger size *Thermos *Mini Heater '''Jetpack for Air pups uniform: *Salt dispenser that runs through the bottom of the pack and out both sides of the jets (without interfering, there's a small tube) to help with ice and make it safer to travel across *Heat lamp with two levels: -Warm and Toasty: used to help heat up people and animals -Melt: To melt away any obstacles like icicles or snowboulders. Very powerful heat. Vehicle: *Her puphouse can turn into a snowmobile that can change its skis to wheels when on the road. Each button has a different meaning: * The two gray buttons with paw-prints: They're like levers, one press to the left one turns the vehicle on- and then you can move them forward and backwards and sideways to turn and move forward and backwards. * Red: Pushing it once turns the lights on, holding it down honks the horn * Blue: Activates the snowplow * Green: makes the transformation from asphalt mode(tires) to snow mode(skis) * It can also run on top of water, but she doesn't help out on water rescues unless she's really really needed- like if Zuma and Ryder are stranded somewhere. * When she's older Ryder upgrades it so it's able to connect with Rocky's puphouse and is bigger for her adult body. Fears: *Thunder *Snakes *Clowns and Animatronics (think Chuckie Cheese and Five Nights at Freddy's)/Mascot costumes *Since she was abandoned as a pup- Tundra has really bad abandonment issues, and gets scared that she'll be thrown out or replaced at any moment- even by her closest friends. She has nightmares sometimes that make her wake up in tears *She also has a slight, tiny fear of falling after she fell down the gorge in Pups and the Search Party. Not afraid of heights or flying, she's just scared of falling. She still very much likes to fly with Skye sometimes and she's not scared to parachute because she knows she has the chute to help her out. It's more like anxiety than a real fear, but she has a moment of hesitation whenever they're parachuting. Friends: *Tundra is friends with all the pups, treating most of the boys as brothers, but is more loving towards Rocky, due to her big crush on the Recycling pup. She tends to make friends easily, but she's closest to Skye, Rosie, Mindy, and Princess for her gal pals. She does love playing with the boys; but the girls are her go-to-pups for when she needs advice, a girls' day, or a shoulder to cry on. Out of all the boys, besides Rocky , the ones she's closest to in a platonic, non-romantic, Brotherly sense, has to be Zuma, Cooper, and Marshall. *Princess is her best friend outside of the PAW Patrol pups, and loves to hang out with her. She also loves to playfully tease her and Zuma, since she ships them like crazy. *Skye is her best friend in the PAW Patrol since she was the only other girl when she joined in and she loved talking with her and playing around with her-Though Mindy is a very close second- calling her "Snow Sister". She's very close to Mindy and loves to hang out with the Saint Bernard pup. *She's close to her sister Icee, But when they're adults, she also gets a tad bit closer to her brother, Blizzard, since he isn't a total jerkasaur anymore *She's friends with a lot of other pups, but i am super lazy and don't want to name all of them since the list would probably drag on like her Family list. Known Family: *Glacier - Father *Snowdrop - Mother (deceased) *Rocky- Husband *Sage - Son *Summer - Daughter-in-law *Bear - Grandson *RJ - Grandson *Scarlet - Granddaughter *Aurora - Daughter *Shadow - Son-in-law *Midnight - Grandson *Silhouette - Granddaughter *Tide - Grandson *Borealis - Grandson *Dusk - Grandson *Winter - Daughter *Ace - Son-in-law *Breeze - Granddaughter *Clarity - Granddaughter *Cayo- Grandson *Asriel- Adopted brother *Frisk- Adopted sister *Blizzard - Brother *Avalanche- Sister-in-law *Snowstorm- Nephew *Arctic- Niece *Antarctica- Niece *Snow- Nephew *Gail - Mother-in-law (deceased) *Craig - Father-in-law (deceased) *Aryana - Sister-in-law *Shira - Sister-in-law *Smoky - Brother-in-law *Kailey - Sister-in-law *Trapper - Nephew *Faith - Niece *Dodge -Nephew *Icee - Half-sister *Andrew - Brother-in-law *Andrea -Niece *Cameron -Nephew *Slushie -Niece *Snowcone -Niece *Bleu - Half-brother *Snowy -Half-sister *Dash - Maternal uncle *Opal- Aunt *Sport - Cousin *Leo- Paternal uncle *Lyrica- Aunt *Lyla - Cousin *Lia - Cousin *Elmina - Cousin *Hail - Cousin *Everest- Cousin *Kaylen- cousin *Dolly- Paternal Aunt Hobbies: *Snowboarding *Ice skating *Tug-a-war *Hide-and-seek *Tag *Soccer *Wrestling with the boys *Building snowmen/snowball fights *Singing(sometimes) *Pup Pup Boogie *Dancing to music(but she's really bad at it if it's not on a Pup Pup Boogie mat XD) *Cuddling with Rocky *Swinging at the park *Getting groomed with the girls *Playing with her son and daughters(future gen) *Sleeping in the sun *sometimes will attempt boogie boarding/surfing at the beach(usually not that good at it and prefers swimming around normally) Random: *When i first created her, her name was going to be Alaska- but my friend liked Tundra better. *during her rough sketchings, I intended her crush to be on Marshall, and then Zuma, but then changed my mind and stuck with Rocky <3 (And boy am I glad that I did) *She was originally a silver husky with a blue outfit and dark blue eyes, but after seeing a brown husky at the dog park, I quickly changed my mind and gave the design to Blizzard. *I actually didn't intend to draw her puppies after i posted the pregnancy pic of her and Rocky, but so many people wanted to see what they'd look like, that i ended up making them. *When she goes down the slide, she goes down on her belly like a penguin- giggling and barking in small yips *When Winter is older, Tundra becomes her mentor, but has to leave most of the hard tasks for Cooper and Icee to teach her because she'd get too nervous and scared for her baby's safety. She worries about Aurora and Sage as well, but she knows that Aurora is in good paws with Zuma, and Sage is under Rocky's care. *She's got a better relationship with Blizzard when they're older, but they still butt heads sometimes. *If she's ever in distress or freaks out, Rocky knows to rub her tummy, since it's her weak spot/tickle spot *She absolutely loves anything bacon flavored(as long as it's edible or a chew toy) *Tundra was "born" January 8, 2014 *She's my first "popular" OC. I've never had an OC this well recognized before and i'm happy/excited that people love her so much *Since she found her dad, she's been trying to catch up with him and lets him get to know his grandpups *Before she was planned to be a silver husky, she was actually originally going to be a st. bernard. But for some reason i found the jowls really hard to draw so I went with a husky~ *She likes to bake for her friends, most of their presents being treats around the holidays. She sometimes likes to go sit with mr. Porter and just watch him bake. *Tundra likes to go visit Noelle, and the two have regained their bond that they had lost in her puphood. She even lets Noelle play with the puppies *She loves watching Rocky play with their kids, enjoying how gentle and kind he is with them. She tries her best to give them all attention- taking them on family walks and playdates at the park *I have a Bolt OC named Thunder and sometimes I slip up and end up writing "Thundra" *She won Best Nice OC for the 2014 Fanon awards *RockyXTundra won Best Couple for the 2014 Fanon awards *She has two stuffed animals that she adores- one is a small blue bear that rocky won for her at the carnival(mentioned in Pups and the Rapids) and another is a kitten that Rocky made out of different soft materials for Valentine's day (mentioned in Tundra's first Valentine's day) *She and Mindy become Honorary members of the SNOW Patrol. When it gets too hot around the summer days, Mindy and Tundra get to go to Snowport to train with Sam and go on missions to stay on their toes. They even have their own trainees in Snowport, Tundra trains with Tikaani, and very much admires the younger pup and enjoys being around her *Even though in the show everest has "8" on her vehicle and sport's uniform- in my fanon Tundra and Mindy came before Everest, so Tundra is 8, Mindy is 9, and Everest is 10 Stories by me: Present Day: * Pups and the Avalanche *Pups Go on a Date *Pups and the Search Party *Pups Take a Dive (Part 1) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 2) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 3) *Pups Take a Dive (all parts together) *Tundra's birthday celebration *Pups and the K9 Casanova *Pups and the Sled Race *Pup Pup Switcheroo *Pups and the Rapids *Pup Pup Fright Night *Tundra's Nightmare *Pups and the crush *Pups make a reunion *Tundra's Admirer *Pups Save the Reindeer *Pups and the Frosty Feelings *Tundra's first Valentine's day *Pups and the Big Birthday Surprise *Pups save the Obstacle Course *Pups Paint the Town *Pups Save a Superhero *Pup Pup Split Up Future Generation: *Pups and the Big Proposal *The discussion *Pups make a Special Delivery *Pup's first Father's day *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Melting the frost away *Chase the Cupid *Sage and the Campout *Pups and the Broken Toy (mentioned) *Pups and the green-eyed monster *A day on the Water *Not alone anymore *Pups go to the Pound *Pups and the walk down memory lane *Pups and the Caffeine Craziness *Sage and the Sheep *Puppies and the Frosting Fiasco *Pups plan a Picnic *Pups and the Candy-swiper *Pups and the Perfect Tree *Pups and the Family Vacation *Pups and the Allergic reaction Third Generation: *Pup Pup Zoo Panic! Song articles/Crossovers: *Can i have this dance? (RockyXTundra) *You gotta know you're Wanted *No Matter Where you Are *More than a Team *PAW Patrol/The Book of Life *I Love You Too Much (PAW Patrol/Book of Life) *My Fight Song- Tundra version Creepypasta (not part of canon storyline): Mine: *Waves of Guilt *Cracks in the Ice Made by Others: *Ice in My Soul *Pups and the Killer Species *A Marshall Murder *Melting Ice Stories by others Canon to my fanonverse: *Tundra's New Ride *Pups get in the swim *Blizzard's Soul Mate (Partial canon, some parts are changed a little within my fanon) *Pups Dive To The Rescue *Pups and the Sand Castle Contest *Pups at the Amusement Park (partial canon) *Pups get a Pet *Pups Go to Pup-School *Pups have an "Icee" day (partial collab, I rewrote story) *Smoky's New Addition *Pups Hunt down a Runt! * Smoky's Surprise Party * Andrew and Icee in: the Lovely Crystal Rose * Smoky, You're Fired * Winter's First Snow: AndrewXIcee * Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies * Pups Save Icee * Pups and the family reunion (partial canon) * The day of the hunt: Icee's Nightmare * Elmina's and Tundra's Big Fight (partial canon) * Ace's present for Winter * Pups Save Halloween * Pups Have A Winter Day (unfinished) * Pups and the Gift of the Magi * Pups and The Sledding Disaster * Pup Pup Match Up * Pups and the Fur Cut * A PUPciting Announcement * The Day Has Arrived * Pups and the Fire * The Double Date * Pups and the Anniversary * Bitten by the Love Bug * Happy Valentine`s Day to our love (Love Story) * Rocky's Valentine Disaster * Pups Save the Sled Dogs * Pups And The Icy Woods Rescue * Pups and the Mountain Mayhem * Pups Dance the Night Away * How the Pups Came Together * Pups and the Midnight Spooks * Winter's Bad Day * Pups and the Ruff Rescue Tundra-centurion AU: * Pups Save the Arctic! * Pup Pup Matchmakers! * Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) * Everybody Talks (Song) Other fun stories by other users here! (click link <3) ''' Collaboration Stories: (All of these are canon except those that are stated otherwise) '''Present Day: *Pups and the Dance Disaster (non-canon) *The Big Mix up (non-canon) *Pups and the Mountain Rescue *A Rocky Match (partial collab, helped with the ending, non-canon) Future Gen: *Like Champ Like Son (partial canon) *Pups and the Wedding Bells *Pups Take a Bath *Pups and the Mudslide *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting *Pups Battle Egos *Pups and the Little Sister Third Gen: *Pups cry Wolf *Pups and the Fur-Dye Young Tundra: Eva Bella- Voice of young Elsa in Frozen Older Tundra: Moira Kelly- Voice of Nala in'' The Lion King'' snow pups to the rescue.png|Tundra and Cooper racing what do you think about the feauhawk.png|Tundra's reaction of Rocky's feauhawk after the Puptacular sparring partner.png|helping rocky train for the big match paw patrol sketchies.png|some sketches of Tundra in the near future, and her being accepted into the PAW patrol- some side sketches of Marshall and Rosie and Marshall and Cooper one hit KO.png|this pup is ready to rummblleeeee! a night to remember.png|getting ready for the big date i still like you.png|first kiss c: our girls.png|girl's day with Skye with the boys fondly looking after them TundraKimono.jpg|Tundra in her beautiful kimono outfit. tundratmnp.jpg|tundra from the upcoming story tmnp Pups and the search party.png Diving around.png|Tundra meets a curious little fish while a certain few characters float around in the back grown up.png|Tundra as a grown up family stroll.png|Tundra and Rocky taking their pups for a walk through the park to tucker them out- and it looks like it worked c: i had a little idea, that for the paw patrol pups, a symbol of a marriage or mate, is to have a little golden pin of their significant other's tag on their collar. :D so Rocky has a little golden pin of Tundra's badge, and Tundra has a golden pin of Rocky's badge. fluffybutt.png|Commission by Circus-cinnamon on deviantart tundra_by_silversimba01-d745aub.jpg|surprise gift art from Silver-Simba on deviantart stroll.jpg|Drawn by Trashxinsanity sleepy puppies.jpg|drawn by sarichan290300 happy 4th.png|Happy fourth of july everypup! Can i have this dance.png|Tundra and Rocky dancing with me and my boyfriend's fursona too many situps.jpg|Drawn by Kizzy1996 Tundra and Cooper doing situps doodlie doo.png|was with my cousins tonight and she wanted me to sketch Chase and Skye for her- so i did. and then i drew Rubble and Tundra for fun... and then i wanted to color it :3 eeeyup.... just boredom doodles. Tundra is terrified of Snakes and Thunder rainbow lovin.png|Sketches of a bunch of my OC couples, Tundra and Rocky in the bottom corner pupsitting.png|my half of an art trade with shadailalover712 on deviantart Winter wonderland.png|shadailalover712's half of the art trade cuddles.png|yet another request by matthewjabeznazarioi- drawn by rubynekogirl on Deviantart hat swap.png|Accessory Swap (first picture i drew of Tundra and Rocky together :3 ) Tundra and cooper.png|Tundra with Cooper (by AxelPUP101 on DA) relaxing.png|gift art from Darthgoldstar710 on DA :3 Sisters.png|Tundra and her sister Icee am i cute.png|Art trade with Lightningsonicdash- she drew the sketch- but i wanted to color <3 so sketch.png|gift art from Sonic2125 tasty treats.png|i colored/inked a sketch by LightningSonicDash on DA- Icee and Tundra looks dont matter.png|Practicing drawing humans and anthros let's go for a run.png|request by MatthewJabezNazarioI drawn by Cinderkittyz Hello RockStarMaren123.png|request by matthewjabeznazarioi drawn by RockStarMaren123 too cool.png|i love this so much- new and improved snowmobile by DarthGoldstar710 <3 belly rubs.png|Gift art from DarthGoldstar710- belly rubs Cute.png|gift art from LisaDots123 IMG956823.jpg|Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) <3 tools_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7t6rgy.png|Tools and mini Tundra :3 sun hat.png|gift from darthgoldstar710 cute sunhat~ RockyxTundra.jpg|gift from ChasexSkyelover7 ^u^ 10543738 10203920389307216 24264365 n.jpg|Toa Tundra by Marshall+Skye4502 I'm gonna get you.......jpg|drawn by ChasexSkyelover7 Anniversary-0.jpg|First anniversary by ChasexSkyelover7 Happy Birthday.jpg|wonderful birthday art~ <3 2014 08 22 23 15 47 575.jpg|wonderful birthday art <3 big_girls_don_t_cry__paw_patrol__by_axelpup101-d7wp5qb.jpg|"Leave her alone!" Gift art from AxelPUP101 tundra_and_skye_the_cockapoo_by_switzy44-d7x0i5p.jpg|request by matthewjabeznazarioi drawn by switzy44- Human Tundra with Skye in some sort of uniform pc__welcome_to_the_team_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7xgfna.png|Commission for WidoSmith on Deviantart. he wanted Tundra in there too~ Tundra gift.png|gift from pupmaker11 <3 tundra_by_chihiros_code-d7xsjus.png|drawn by chihiroscode cuties.png|drawn by sevenlevelsofchaos at__the_amazing_racer_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7yc813.png|art trade for Theevstar on DA. His OC Racer telling a story to Rocky Tundra and Skye reuqest_jogging_in_the_park_by_sumijesse-d7xh8jf.png|request from MatthewJabezNazarioI(for some reason he asked to make Tundra a cat....) by sumijesse a_t_rocky_and_tundra_by_pawpatrolshamu-d7ycnuu.jpg|Shamu's half of art trade~ Rocky and Tundra Rocky x Tundra Bubble Love.jpg|art trade from Chasexskyelover7 bubble love Tundra.jpg|gift by RockyTheEco-Pup ___tundra____by_maikoforev5674-d7yu7n2.png|gift from maikoforev5674 tundra_by_chihiros_code-d7xsjus (1).png|alt. drawing by chihiroscode with a jacket and shoes halp_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|Rocky the drama queen. there_s_snow_job_i_can_t_handle__by_dj_doxie-d7zjqd7.png|gift from DJ-Doxie on DA gift__tundra_and_newborn_pups_by_raindroplily-d7zktzq.png|gift from Raindroplily on DA <3 New mama :3 Untitled drawing by rarethedragon-d80auip.png.jpeg|gift from Glotilde2 ^^ lemme_ask_you_a_question____by_z_leppelin-d80ff4i.png|gift from my friend Z-leppelin on DeviantArt >u< Tundra and her new OC Eloise cute cute cute cute.png|request by matthew(again)- but i'm freaking head over heels for this adorable piece drawn by BriaLilith art_trade__tundra_and_rocky_at_the_fun_park_by_sonic2125-d81464g.png|Art trade from sonic2125- rocky being scared at water slide,and Tundra being nervous on rollercoaster(though Sonic didn't know she actually likes them) Not your ordinary family by xxpastawolfiartistxx-d82hz93.png|gift by XxPastaWolfiArtistxX on Deviantart what could have been.jpg|Gift by DJ-Doxie on Deviantart "What could have been" _at__rocky_and_tundra_by_theevstar-d83iijw.png|Art Trade with TheEvstar- Rocky and Tundra request_1_by_wolfthewarrior-d83fhlx.jpg|request from MatthewJabezNazarioI by WolfTheWarrior Icee and Tundra.png|Tundra and Icee drawn by chihiros-code on deviantart whoops.jpg|Sketch i drew in math that i will color eventually. Watch where you catch that frisbee Rocky! Tundra bby.jpg|Another Sketch i might Color later, but it might be traditional Cooper and Winter.jpg|Sketch i might color later: Winter and Cooper Oops.jpeg|Hose on whoops tennis.jpg|Tundra and Rocky playing tennis requested by the annoying dude again- drawn by JPPaqui Doodle Dump colored~.jpeg|Cute sister sketch on the bottom <3 Art by Iceethearcticpup muffin_time_by_dj_doxie-d832ffv.png|Muffin time! By DJ-Doxie Tundra run.jpg|by PuppyHowler 360px-Image.jpg|A little Sideways- Tundra drawn by Chandlerscout do you.png|Tablet is broken....Tried traditional art and failed coloring..Oh well. Tundra 2014.png|New and Improved reference- 2014 Tundra pup 2.png|More in PAW Patrol style Tundra uniform 2.png|In gear/What i use for her titlecards lets go for a jog.jpg|Human Rocky and Tundra jogging drawn by DrawingInterest jog.jpg|anthro Skye and Tundra stretching for a jog drawn by CleverSkeleton pcm__let_s_play_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d86v01f.png|Love it when people commission me asking for my character in it- Maikoforev5674's PAW patrol OC, Sparky, playing with Tundra pcm__wheeeee_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d874g2m.png|another commission- Darthgoldstar710 wanted me to draw Tundra giving Winter an Airplane ride~ cute as a button.png|This took a few days....BUT I am really happy with it! I edited a screenshot of Chase to make this, i am so excited with the results~ tickles.png|Commission from Child-of-the-Light of him(well, his arm) giving Tundra a bellyrub eat away.png|Commission for Icee- Icee and Tundra having a Pie eating Contest whoops.png|Finally colored the sketch: Heheh, sorry Tundra merry christmas to all.png|Merry Christmas from Tundra, Rocky, and the trio <3 Remember what happened last time?.jpg|gift from Iceethearcticpup12: Icee trying to tempt Tundra to go climbing even though she knows what happened last time- used two Chase Screenshots and edited with MS Paint ticklespot.png|Gift from Darthgoldstar710 <3 just kiss me.jpg|request drawn for me by JPPaqui <3 Parte 3 de la insignia de shantallj.png|Awesome badge made be marielita48 <3 tundra___req___by_kolkou-d8crfv1.png|Tundra drawn by Koikou <3 A year of husky by musicalmutt2-d8d206w.jpg|Birthday pup! January 8th <3 Play date.png|Adorable Art trade for Iceethearcticpup12 drawn by IceWolf2122! <3 Playdate with the cousins! Tundrathesnowpup.jpg|Gift from PAWPatrolShamu Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Gift from Puppymaker11 for Tundra's 1st bday :3 Tundra by grievous 321.jpg|gift from Grievous321 happy__belated__birthday_cooper___by_axelpup101-d8d4ubf.png|Birthday gift for both Tundra and Cooper! (his bday is on Jan 1) Drawn by Cooperonice/AxelPUP101 Sketch106222320.png|gift from Chandlerscout :3 screenshot edit Sketch110102334.png|another cute gift from Chandlerscout~ Tundra's Lucky Hat.jpg|Tundra's paper mario hat- By Jon64 Sketch11018525.png|Loose toof- screenshot by Chandlerscout WIN 20150111 121232 (2).JPG|gift from puppylove101/wolvesatdawn Tailspin.png|I tried another Screenshot edit. Tundra does the Pup Pup Boogie with her best gal pal <3 Do You Wanna Build A Snowman ?.jpeg|AT with Chandlerscout- Do you wanna build a snowman? WIN 20150115 215720.jpg|Tundra and Rocky drawn by MegaPup18 WIN 20150115 215756.jpg|Tundra drawn by MegaPup18 are you okay.png|because i couldn't sleep i did another screenshot edit: I like this one a lot. "Are you okay, Tundra?" Snow pups -3.jpg|The original four snow pups- Mindy, Cooper, Tundra, and Icee! <3 Drawn by wittlefuzzypuppies <3 family_portrait__giftie__by_katie_kats-d8ec9bo.jpg|Family portrait(and her OC Mudbud) Drawn for me as a gift by Katie-kats on deviantart <3 Tundra.png|Tundra drawn by Sarah the FBI pup Sketch30521315.png|"she's so pretty........Even with Marshall crashing into her.." Gift from Chandlerscout Bella notte.png|My half of an Art Trade with Chandlerscout <3They call it Bella Notte~ <3 TundraAndMindy.jpg|Adorable gift from WittleFuzzyPuppehs Babies.jpg|Picture drawn by Coletyse on Deviantart (MatthewJabez didn't tell her that Sage, Aurora and Winter were Rocky and Tundra's pups, so that's why they all look the same age, but it's still cute) 0213151816.jpg|"won't chew be mine?" Drawn by pipthepuplover~ ^u^ R & T.png|Contest entry drawn by Jon64 Entry.png|Contest entry by Puppylove5 play time.png|My part of an art trade with Icewolf2212 on Deviantart of Tundra playing with her OC Millie Another Gift For Tundrathesnowpup (edited).png|Anthro Tundra- a gift from Twilightsparklelover14 Sarah helping Tundra and Icee on a mission.png|gift drawn by Sarah the FBI Pup TundraXRockyCE.jpg|Entry by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Omg Rocky <3 gift__tundra_and_newborn_pups__redrawn__by_raindroplily-d8jasyc.png|Gift from 258raindrop- redrawn version of Tundra and her newborn pups~ Rocky and Tundra.jpg|Entry by Iceethearcticpup12 P3160004.JPG|Tundra as the Pawja of Ice- drawn by M+S PPFWAwinnerpicture.jpg|Voted Best Nice OC for the 2014 Fanon Wikia Awards PPFWAwinnerpicture.jpg|Voted for best couple RockyXTundra in the 2014 Fanon Wikia awards let_me_tell_you_a_story_by_flyingtreeinfishbowl-d8mea2m.png|Art trade with FlyingTreeinFishbowl awww it's so cute >u< Some Mother Son Bonding time Sketch172133638.png|gift from Chandlerscout 20150329 181303-1.jpg|Gift from Sportthewolfsky- Tundra and her older cousin <3 1427753145366.jpg|Gift from Pipthepuplover- Tundra and Honey Lemon watching Big Hero 6 IMG 20150331 203009.jpg|Gift from Digger2808 Say I Do WIP 2.png|(Cropped to focus on the only part i have finished) Finally starting to work on the wedding picture Here comes the Easter Puppy.png|Happy Easter to those who celebrate it! tundra_chica_by_loverlye-d8okwpy.png|an awesome gift made by Loverlye on Deviantart! Human Tundra dressed like Chica from FNAF toy_tuncky__tundra_x_rocky__by_loverlye-d8op0mb.png|another cute gift from Loverlye! TundraXRocky as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica Screenshot 2015-04-09 at 11.57.19 PM.png|Cousin party- art trade with confetiithepartypup TundraPawjagoroboface.jpg|Tundra as she appears in Pawjago by Marshall+Skye4502 (ONLY for Pawjago, keep that in mind peoples) Art request for my BF Morgan (Tundrathesnowpup).jpeg|Tundra and princess drawn by blizzardthejealousepup P1010002.jpg|"what happened to me?" by Marshall+Skye4502 (ONLY for Pawjago, keep that in mind peoples) rocky punch.png|an old sketch I did back a lotta months ago (during like the beginning of Like Champ Like Son) that i didn't color yet, but Gman wanted Rocky punching Blizzard and knocking him out while Tundra cheered Tundra doodles.png|doodles drawn during first part of math class puppy tundra .png|puppy tundra learning how to walk~ _gift__tundra_by_whattheech-d8qzzmo.png|Gift from my friend whattheech on deviantart~ <3 it was a nice surprise after my night last night so i'm really happy~ Gift_by_himalayanhusky-d8rc1i7 (1).png|adorable gift by HimalayanHusky on deviantart~! <3 aw she looks so happy :3 FullSizeRender.jpg|adorable sketches made by LyaneYorkie IMG 20150506 171653.jpg|young Tundra and Blizzard with their parents before the accident made by Pipthepuplover FullSizeRender 2.jpg|Colored sketches by LyaneYorkie P5064361.JPG|PAWJAGO Tundra drawn by M+S Paper Tundra.png|Sticker star Paper Tundra drawn by Jon Tundra and a Snowman.jpg|gift drawn by Chasethepolicepup555 20150508 213342.jpg|adorable gift from Aurychase- thanks for wishing me luck for the Wipeout run! i'm so proud of you.png|Continuation of my Pups->Adults pictures- this time with TundraXRocky~ Tundraxrocky.jpg|TundraXRocky drawn by confetiithepartypup Photo-6.jpg|Pizza party drawn by PitbullLover Photo-5.jpg|Winter and Ashes playing with Tundra watching in the background- drawn by PitbullLover Paper tundra.png|doodled a little Paper Tundra inspired by Jon64's Paper Tundra- Sticker Star Tundra and Aurora.png|cute gift by 258Raindrop <3 Aurora and her mama The Snowpup Trio.png|The original snowpup trio A gift for Tundrathesnowpup by SunnyPuppy45.png|adorable gift by Sunnypuppy Cheeb Tundra traditional.png|adorable chibi tundra drawn by 258Raindrop~ Puppy pout! Cheeb Tundra digi.png|digitalized cheeb by 258Raindrop <3 Who can resist that pouty face?? hanging around.png|inspired by listening to "Can you feel the Love Tonight" i wanted to draw Tundra and Rocky as lions Coloured Tundra Gift.jpg|colored drawing made by Chase the Police Pup 555 Lovies.png|adorable gift by puppylove5 requested by purple paw prints <3<3<3 I love it! Tundra & Sport.jpeg|giftie by Sportthewolfsky- Tundra: I am NOT a baby, Sport! Hugs.png|(forgot to add this in apparently) this was a gift for P a long time ago- like last year or so. "The sun will come out tomorrow" First meeting.png|Rocky first seeing Tundra (scene from Pups and the Avalanche) Tundra~.png|Adorable giftie from my lil sis Puppy! <33 Tundra in PAW Patrol style! thank you sissy! >u< Tundra dame.png|gift from chasethepolicepup555~ :3 The Tundra!.png|another cute gift from chasethepolicepup555~ Tag.png|another gift from chasethepolicepup555~ Tundra's badge! Snowgurllsss.png|Adorable gift from lil sis puppy! <3<3 Mindy and Tundra! :3 <3 Tundra screenshot in uniform .png|Adorable gift from Mackie! <3 Thanks so much~! tundra_x_rocky_by_frustrated_divale-d911grm.jpg|Adorable giftart made for my by Frustrated-Divale on Deviantart!|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Tundra-x-Rocky-545943586 precious_snowball_by_frustrated_divale-d91431n.png|another piece of adorable giftart from Frustrated-Divale on deviantart~|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/PRECIOUS-SNOWBALL-546065771 Screenshot 2015-07-15-09-38-38.png|screenshot gift from snow JW Files- Tundra.jpg|Jurassic Pup Tundra reference sheet drawn by Chandlerscout Jurassic Pup Tundra poster.jpg|Jurassic Pup cover by Chandlerscout Tundra again.png|cute screenshot from SarahtheFBIpup Tundra t.png|cute screenshot by sarahthefbipup 056b990a-2055-4c98-819f-72fc859935ca.jpg|Cute sketch of tundra by Kelly Tundrathesnowpup's comic for Pups and the avalanche.jpg|scene from pups and the avalanche drawn by Chasethepolicepup555 IMG 0248.jpg|adorable screenshot drawn by trucklovingpup~ Baby cousin.png|tundra gives in to her older cousin Sport always seeing her as a baby- guess she'll always be the baby cousin in his eyes XD MB0014.jpg|Tundra and Rocky freak out over their children flying XD Thanks so much aury! <3 I love this! Tundra schreenshot sketch.jpg|Cute screenshot made by aurychase~ But first lets take a selfie by kittastic-d94inmo.png|let's take a selfie! ADORABLE photo made by Teakthesnowpup!! <3 Teamavalanche.jpg|Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E draw by Confetii the party pup~ Team AVALANCHE.jpg|Awesome pic drawn by Mackie~ ^^ The members' badges! PAW patrol OCs.png|Giant photo mash of a lot of OCs drawn by Sarahthefbi pup- this is pretty cool~ Run Away!!.png|Run Tundra Run! Gift from Jon- run from the poison kibble! sunset_smooch__for_musicalmutt2__by_theevstar-d96q957.png|a cute birthday gift made for me by TheEvstar/Racer ^^ gift__belly_rub_for_tundra_by_darthgoldstar710-d96szw4 (1).png|Adorable birthday gift from Darthgoldstar710~ Rocky giving Tundra a belly rub <3 gift__it_s_tundra__by_lunar_lex-d96unle.png|absolutely adorable gift from Lunar-lex!! Heeereee's Tundra! :D gift_by_thatkindofbeautiful-d96uwvr.png|birthday gift from ThatKindofBeautiful on deviantart <3 Happybirthdatmorgan.jpg|Cute birthday gift from Confetii~ thank you! Shaun The Sheep with Tundra.png|Tundra riding Shaun the sheep- bday gift from James~! All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! 19.png|adorable birthday gift from jon <3 Oops big draw.jpg|an incredibly gift from Aury with a bunch of Tundra's friends <3 thank you so much!! Hi there.png|tried to practice my human style while in math class today and ended up drawing Tundra and Rocky as kids, probably around 10 years old. Might color this~ Hi there colors.png|yip I colored it.. Kid Rocky has darker skin around his eye, but it's not a black eye~ IMG 0391.jpg|"what does this do?" cute gift from trucklovingpup~ Amiibo tundra.png|Tundra Amiibo by Jon~ Propeller Tundra.png|flying cube by Jon Boomerang Tundra.png|Boomerang! by Jon Special 1-2.png|Tundra's 3D land drawn by jon~ Flying Pups.png|Acorn powerup ~ By Jon Ezimba(12).jpg|An adorable doodle of Tundra by Thispupsgottafly~ Thank you so much! a_showy_gift__by_blackout1012-d97ntbj (1).png|a great birthday gift from Blackout that I forgot to upload ;u; <3 Tundra headshot.png|adorable gifty from puppy <3<3 thanks lil sis! Tundra gift for Tundrathesnowpup (2).png|Cute gift from Kelly~! 675ac014-420c-490b-bf6a-aecce76799eb.jpg|another cute gifty from Kelly~ ^u^ Family time.png|Colored that old sketch from a year ago and added another at the bottom- some quality family time Kaylen tundra by sunnypuppy45-d9bwuvt.jpg|Tundra and Kaylen playing- drawn by Kelly am_i_____by_swiftorskies-d9c7f5l.jpg|Carson asking Tundra if he's cute- drawn by Swiftorskies on DA|link=http://musicalmutt2.deviantart.com/art/Am-I-564697209 lets_brighten_up_the_day__by_swiftorskies-d9bji3j.jpg|Carson's ref sheet with some doodles of his one-sided crush on Tundra- by SwiftorSkies|link=http://swiftorskies.deviantart.com/art/Lets-Brighten-up-the-Day-563581279 take_my_heart____by_swiftorskies-d9bdl66.jpg|gift from Swiftorskies- unfortunately for poor Carson, he has a crush on Tundra and knows she doesn't return it, but still tries to show his affections to her|link=http://swiftorskies.deviantart.com/art/Take-My-Heart-563305326 Tundra's mario box surprise.png|Mario surprise drawn by Jon~ pup vs adult.jpg|Just some quick doodles i did in class. Puppy Tundra vs teen/young adult... Her eyes look kinda strange nand her nose is too big in the first one but i didn't have a good eraser so meh xD Gotcha!.png|Tundra and Kaylen drawn by Silverheart Tundragift5.png|headshot drawn by rain <3 Just kidding.png|Your princess is in another castle! Just kidding :P Gift from Jon whats up with rubble.png|i've been wanting to do more of these lately- i found a whole bunch of cute ones for my second gens that i'll be doing later- Skye and Tundra just talking- maybe having some girl troubles Tundra & Icee (Mario & Luigi).png|Tundra and Icee as Mario and Luigi by Jon Chibipupsgifform.gif|cute gif made by Kelly~ KINDLE CAMERA 1446396678000.jpg|a cute gift by Hope2006 deck_the_halls_by_essansee-d9hc7c7.png|A christmas gift from my friend Essansee on deviantart >u< adorable lil Tundra helping set up a christmas tree <3 Gift For Tundrathesnowpup.png|a gift from James~ Tundra by pawpatrolchase-d9hw67x.jpg|a gift from thesepawsupholdthelaws 1449373101225-1012471850.jpg|secret santa gift by Kelly~ ^u^ gift___snowmobile_ride_by_lightningwolf710-d9kgfhk (1).png|Gift from Lightningwolf710~ Snowmobile ride! rocky_and_tundra___pillow_bed_by_lightningwolf710-d9kdcty (1).png|Resting pups <3 another gift from Lightningwolf710 rocky_and_tundra___tickle_attack_by_lightningwolf710-d9kbxi2 (1).png|Tickles! Rocky finds Tundra's weakspots~ another gift from Lightningwolf710 don_t_be_scared_rocky_by_theevstar-d9k4voe (1).png|gift from TheEvstar~ Inspired from my fic Pups Take a Dive gift___rocky_and_tundra__family_time_by_lightningwolf710-d9ld992.png|Another gift from Lightningwolf710~ Some family bonding~ Snow gals.png|Tundra and Mindy with their trainees~ by Puppylove5~ Screen Shot 2016-01-09 at 11.10.04 AM.png|A christmas gift from Aury xP Best way to get a fast sled ride? Give your father some Coffee! Unfortunately Tundra can't catch up so easily XD gift___tundra_s_birthday_by_lightningwolf710-d9n60sb.png|A gift from Lightningwolf710 for the 2nd anniversary Tundra's creation ^u^ my little baby is 2 years old now~! tundra_on_modnation_racers_by_theevstar-d9n7675.jpg|Another gift for Tundra's birthday by Racer! Tundra made in ModNation Racers~ tundra_s_snowmobile_on_modnation_racers_by_theevstar-d9n77rs.jpg|Tundra's snowmobile made in ModNation Racers by Racerpup for Tundra's birthday~! It looks so cool! ModNation﻿™ Racers 4.JPG|Tundra on the track! Made by Racer ModNation﻿™ Racers 3.JPG|another angle of the snowmobile by Racer ModNation﻿™ Racers 2.JPG|side view- by Racer Screen Shot 2016-01-09 at 11.09.03 AM.png|A really sweet birthday gift for Tundra from Aury <3 <3 Gift For Tundra.png|a birthday gift for tundra by james~ Tundra Gift.png|A cute gift from PokeTitansPatrolGo! Cm fixing up by musicalmutt2-d9qc5h2.png|A commission I made for Sparkytheracerpup of Sparky fixing Tundra's snowmobile with her watching on Fun times.jpeg|cute gift from pepsicola! <3 Tundra Skye.png|A nice gift from Guilmon1~ tundra ref 2016.png|New reference sheet june 19, 2016 original tundra ref.png|Tundra's original reference sheet, posted on Deviantart on January 8th, 2014 Airpups.png|Tundra in her Air Pups gear! includes a strong heat-lamp and salt dispenser RockyxTundra.png|an adorable gift from Sonic! here come the snowpups.png|A redraw of an older pic of mine (it's up near the top of the gallery) with Mindy added in! The original 3 snow-pups 1467338538820-1365903610.jpg|a picture from JDancer of their OC pinkie and Tundra fighting over Rocky campfire stories.png|attempted another screenshot- the pups share campfire stories Snow patrol uniform.png|Tundra in her SNOW Patrol uniform- including Rocky's hat Night in paris.png|I colored a sketch by chasethepolicepup555 for his story~ Tundra's Unforgettable Paris Date Sketch 2.jpeg|sketch by Chasethepolicepup555 IMG 20160705 162208.jpg|A cute gift from eva1234dog Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 11.20.30 AM.png|Fuzzy's half of the art trade <3 Tundra and Rocky getting some quality cuddling time~! <3 I love it so much sis! 20160811 134950-1.jpg|Gift from Giulia e Alessia Dash 20160811 133603-1.jpg|A gift from Giulia e Alessia Dash Height of Centurion.jpg|a fun sketch by DJ! :P Tundra and Centurion compare their heights cuddle_by_aurychase-daedcn6 (1).jpg|A sweet gift by Aury~! <3 I love this sketch a lot <3 <3 gentle caress.png|With Aury's permission, i gave the sketch some color <3 I loved the sketchy feel of the drawing, so I just added color instead of lining it <3 Glowing Eyes Tundra.jpg|another awesome gift from DJ >u< Cold never bothered her anyway ;P meeting up.png|crossover thing for something i'm planning to do~ Walmart will make blankets out of photos, and i asked them if they made them with drawings and they said yes! So I wanted something of my characters~ obviously i couldn't get all my fandom characters cause it would clash too much, so i chose my top two faves~ My Lion King and PAW Patrol fanons. Roxy and her siblings meeting Rocky and Tundra c: meeting up v1.png|different version with completely black lines gift__cuddling_pups_by_lightningwolf710-daeisyj.png|a cute birthday gift from Lightningwolf710 c: B-Day Gift For Tundrathesnowpup.png|Rocky and Tundra relaxing poolside, a gift from James~ Cryin.png|another drawing from jon- poor Tundra crying out her feelings- Scene from Tundra & Icee: Pups in Time where Tundra meets Snowdrop again tundra and emily.png|A commission for Racerthespeedpup/TheEvstar of his OC Emily petting Tundra Tundra with Marshall fanon.png|gift from Guilmon1- Tundra swinging with one of her best pup pals Screen Shot 2016-09-03 at 2.13.27 AM.png|Finished results of the painted 3D prints of Tundra and Rocky's badges! tundra___by_aurychase-dagp2wv.jpg|an absolutely sweet gift from Aury~! <3 I'm Ready to Roll like a Snowball!! selfiedate_by_aurychase-dagp2nw.jpg|another adorable gift from Aury~! Triple date~! paw patrol style doodles.png|I wanted to try to draw in the actual PAW Patrol style- i did decently i guess x"D Tundra and her best friends(of the original 6 paw patrol members ;P) Yes she's friends with Rubble and Chase but she's much closer to these four~ Playing Matchmaker and hanging out with her buds and her favorite pup of all <3 Playful banter.png|A collab between Raeven and I! Raeven did the sketch and I colored~ Tundra teasing her lil sis about her crush~ Fireball Attack.png|gift from jon- tundra found a fireflower Ask #1.png|Something for an "ask my OCs" thing i'm doing on Deviantart xP Good Ol' Days.png|gift from jon- tundra and her baby self Ask2.png|Ask #2! Ask3.png|all aboard the feels train with ask #3! ask 6.png|Ask 6 from Deviantart nopupistoosmall.png|Originally a PAW Patrol style commission that I made on Deviantart but I loved the lineart so I colored it in with Tundra too. The original coloring is also on my Deviantart. Ready to roll.png|been trying to work on my PAW Patrol style some more Ask 8.png|Tundra and Zuma swapping jobs for the day- another ask from DA Morgan Full Pick~ 2.0.png|Tundra and Rocky dressed up for the winter formal- a cute contest prize drawn by Mackie~! <3 Dulcimer Stomp.png|Drawn by Jon ask 9.png|Another ask question + puppy Thunder(my Bolt OC) on the bottom Cake by the Ocean.png|Cute pic from Jon c: Cake! Ice or snow.png|I'm really happy with how this came out- I tried to look more of a show style. The shading isn't too accurate since I don't really have a 3D program like the show uses but I like how it came out~ I think it'd make a cute button Uncle boone.png|Tundra and Rocky eagerly watch their puppies play with Boone Going Down.png|Tundra and Icee drawn by Jon- seems the two are stuck :P acceptance.png|After a lot of thought, I've let it go. *yes bad pun lol*. Hating her isn't going to change anything. It's not going to make her go away, it's not going to make others not like her, so why not just accept that things are just the way they are and open up? I'm not the hugest fan still, but I do admit she's kinda cute and she's starting to grow on me.I think now that I didn't hate her, but hated the people that were constantly comparing her with Tundra and stealing my work to make it into RockyxEverest, or just claiming that it was Everest in the pic (even though the two are completely different color schemes? :/ I still don't understand that part). It just made me angry and hurt because Tundra was my baby and i've worked so hard on her. But I love Tundra. A lot of people love Tundra. A lot of people seem to hate her too apparently but that doesn't matter what matters is that I love her and that she makes other people happy too <3 Walk on Water.png|Tundra and icee figures- drawn by Jon snowman.png|a gift for Fuzzy <3 Mindy and Tundra in PAW Patrol style 2016-10-12 20.55.03.png|pixel tundra by jon! c: Take me to the other side.png|Onward! Icee doesn't seem to approve lol. Drawn by jon Surf's Up.png|surfs up! by jon you_ll_never_have_to_worry_by_bookpaws-dajnmqe.jpg|a sweet gift from Badtotheboone <3 do we seriously look the same.png|a response to the people on instagram that are constantly reposting my artwork and tagging Tundra as Everest Leave her alone.png|a redraw of one of my older sketches~ Rocky stands up for Tundra~ It's about time!.png|go go go! Gift from jon c: we_ve_got_your_back_by_bookpaws-dalddxt.jpg|a sweet gift from Badtotheboone <3 We've got each other's backs c: gift__rocky_and_tundra_s_beach_walk_by_lightningwolf710-dae8xff.png|A cute gift from lightningwolf710 Beach stroll <3 tundra_and_winter__tickles_by_lightningwolf710-dak7w17.png|Another cute gift from lightningwolf710 Winter gets tickles from her mama c: trade_2_3_by_aurychase-dalfsgt.jpg|part of a trade with Aury <3 <3 Tundra and Rocky cuddle with their week old pups c: sorry_puppy_by_aurychase-dalfs20.jpg|An absolutely heartwarming gift from Aury ;u; she drew a scene from Pups and the Frosty Feelings ;u; I need to draw Ryder with Tundra more this breaks my heart ;u; gift__licks_from_snow_pup_by_lightningwolf710-dam2gaf.png|Gift from Lightningwolf710- Rocky being pinned and given kisses by Tundra~ gift__tickle_attack_by_puppies_by_lightningwolf710-dam6747.png|Another gift from lightningwolf710- Play time with mama~ under the sea.png|A made a poll on Deviantart asking which paw patrol outfit/form i should draw tundra in first and Merpup was the most popular result! I will be drawing her in the other outfits as well gift__two_pup_pile_by_lightningwolf710-daszwqy.png|A cute gift from Lightningwolf710 <3 I miss these guys, i need to draw them some more IMG 20161227 112443.jpg|a sweet gift from pinkytheaviationpup~ yes_all_for_you_pupper_by_musicalmutt2-dau62bd.jpg|just a silly doodle- went to the zoo last week and this was a snack stand at the end of the polar bear exhibit, naturally I had to take a picture of it and sketch this up~ birthday presents.png|Tundra is now 3 years old~! She'd be an adult in fanon time, and the pups are 8 months old c: all grown up.png|A redraw of her grown up pic from 2014 ___gift____snowflake_lady_by_lun_nii-dauh4v2.png|a sweet gift of human tundra by Lun-nii on Deviantart~ I love what she did with the hair! Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member Category:Female Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Husky Category:Rocky's Family Category:Middle Child Category:Older Sibling Category:Younger Sibling Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:SNOW Patrol Member